Guardians, Ninjas, and Soul Reapers
by HitsuSesshyFan
Summary: it's a basic crossover between bleach, naruto and an original world, flowing Hikari in her travels between dimensions. OC focused but true mixtures between animes will happen. (many other anime/mangas will appear)


**the Life, Death, and Afterlife of Hikari Uchiha**

* * *

fyi: this is the start of my first fan-fic and when i mention any OCs in any other fanfics i do in the future, there is a good chance that they originated from this story. please rate and reply :3

* * *

disclaimer: i do not own bleach nor do i own naruto or any other anime/manga's i may add in later on

* * *

(how to read this)

"_I wonder..._" whisper

"Raiba... can I have cake?" normal speech

"... RAIBA CAN I EAT THIS CAKE?" yelling

**"no need to yell, and no you may not eat the cake."** Raiba speaking

_**'Just how noisy can one person get?'**_ Raiba thinking

_'but I wanted it so much'_ thoughts

*evil smile* "returning swallow a thousand-" spells/ kidou

**"DON'T YOU DARE!"** Raiba yelling

_"'Do it, do it, come on you know you want to'"_ Hikari's hollow (aka Shima) speaking

_**"You, shut up!"**_ Raiba psychic link speech

_"you really need to learn timing Shima."_ Normal psychic link speech

**"~you really might want to consider learning from Byakuya.~"** Raiba speaking through Hikari/Raiba's sexy voice

* * *

(story start)

It was may 15th and it had been a nice warm day, until dark clouds loomed on the horizon threatening rain. The young kid with raven black hair stood starring at those rain clouds, her onyx eyes glistened as her eyes when flashes of lightning crashed to the ground. she sighed as she continued her ever unusual walk home. The shopping bag crumpled as it brushed past her right leg. The air itself felt heavier than her bag, she knew that usually wasn't good. Even the clouds seemed way to close to the ground. She had also noticed that the others in the village were on edge. Most jumped as a clap of thunder roared past there ears, others tried to get her to run home and stay there. but when she asked what was wrong, They would say it was nothing and or say that the rain was going to be pouring very hard. Then they'd tell her to really hurry home. One person told her that a four year old wouldn't be able to handle this. Quietly pouting and wondering she started heading back home.

She didn't take one step before the warning bell sounded. At that moment her heart sank below her feet. Hesitantly she tuned her head as her eyes scanned the street behind her. As screams and horrified yells filled her already terrified head. Her eyes darted back and fourth finally landing on the source of all the commotion, a tallish man that was pale to the point that he looked like he had never been outside before. He dressed in a black cloak with a bloody red cloud on the chest and back. he stood in the center of the street holding a katana dripping red with blood. The girl better known as Hikari quickly ran as fast as her short legs could, she headed towards an alleyway. Ducking behind a trashcan that had obviously seen better days.

It's said that being an Uchiha had its advantages and disadvantages, although she sometimes thought that there were more disadvantages. Although there are a few advantages that would usually come in handy in situations like this, one is being able to sense when the best time to do things, like running away from something. Another is finding a safe place to hide. Although this wasn't the case for her. As he had found her hiding spot rather easily and he grabbed her by her throat.

"So you thought you could hide from me?" The man hissed, his movements and words reminded her of a snake.

Hikari struggled to break free from his grasp, but to no avail. As he shook her over and over like a rag doll and bashing her head to the wall. He started laughing maniacally as his grip loosened, she managed to bite the hand that was holding her.

"AH! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

His other hand that was still holding the katana, bashed the hilt to her head causing her to let go and fly out of the alleyway onto the side of the building across the street. Her eyes welled up to the point she couldn't see._ 'Come on I need to get out of here before he can get a chance to really injure me, with that sword of his'._ But no matter how hard she tried to get up and run she could only get on one knee. Before she could get away from the guy, he grabbed her hair yanking her head up.

"You won't get away with what you did, with your life!" He said as his katana was brought to her neck. "Any last words?"

"... Yah, who would of thought... One of the legendary Sannin... Would stoop so low... To attack a kid." She managed to say between breaths.

"You know a lot kid, to bad you wont be around to find out why." He said as a maniacal grin spread across his face.

He took his sword slashing across her mid-section. He than released her hair than stepping back to watch her tremble on the ground. As her blood pooled beneath her.

* * *

Unknowing to both of them, a pair of ocean blue eyes watched the scene play out several feet above them. His ghostly golden fur bristled as the one sided battle ended. He approached the dying kid as he planed to give her a second chance. Nether the villagers or Orochimaru could see the golden retriever at all, except for Hikari. Though the pain of death was overcoming her sight. In her mind one strong thought ran through her mind. 'I need to protect, I need to protect my family!' And the retriever could hear her thoughts clearly.

**"Young pup, I will give you my power. Only if you accept my terms"** His voice boomed.

Moments passed and nothing happened. Raiba landed, only to see the young kid's condition was untreatable. Although she still held on to life, but even that was slipping from her. With what little energy Hikari had left she lifted her head enough to see the being in front of her. Her eyes were lit with fierce determination.

"W-who are you?"

**"I am Raiba of the origin guardians class, light guardian."**

"What are your terms?" she asked in a shaky voice, she could barely speak louder than a whisper.

Orochimaru could sense that there was a strong presents near the kid. He backed away slightly as he tried to think up a plan to face whatever was there.

**"My terms are as follows. One, you must listen to what I have to say. Two, address me as Raiba and not some weird nickname like rairai-chan or anything like that. Three, when the time comes, I will have to leave and you will be weakened considerably. Lastly, this, young pup, will be the last time you will be fully human."**

"I... I accept the terms, and my name isn't 'young pup' it's Hikari Uchiha." She said looking up at him giving a sad smile as she watched his tail lashed back and fourth.

**"It's nice to know ya Hikari."** He said with a huge smile on his face.** "Now in order to fully utilize the contract you're going to have to say the 'phrase of binding'. Now repeat after me. 'For those souls of fire, water, earth, and air. Return to the crystal of time and retrieve the cloth of a thousand dimensions. Light to darkness, and darkness to light. All those who live must return to the great cycle and revive all life'." **As he finished the markings on his face started glowing.

Hikari blinked a few times. As she took a few seconds to try and repeat the phrase "Ok, um... 'For those souls of fire, water, earth, and air. Return to the crystal of time and retrieve the cloth of... A thousand dimensions. Light to darkness, and darkness to light. All those who live must return to the great cycle and revive all life'." It had taken her a second to try to remember the whole thing.

**"Good, now stay still and leave the rest to me."** Raiba said as he stretched his sky blue wings out, as his golden aura surrounded both him and Hikari.

His aura extended out in every direction his piercing blue eyes shone brightly as he gave off a howl that could be heard throughout the entire universe. He stood on his hind legs as his appearance altered his paws became hands. As his mussel flattened and it made him look human. Well except for the ears, wings, and tail. Soon then after a few verses of a song in a language Hikari didn't recognize, Raiba's entire being became his aura as it was absorbed into Hikari's soul.

Hikari had passed out completely, and Raiba took over to push back the one who tried to kill her. Raiba's true eyes shone through hers giving them a eerie ghostly blue color instead of the black onyx they were. He then slowly raised Hikari's body to her feet. Orochimaru brought his sword up to Hikari's chin. As he glared at her like as if she were worse than trash.

"Looks like you won't die so easily, but I've gotten tiered of this. So why don't you go and die like the dog you are."

**"~You expect me to just lay down and 'die like a dog'... Well I take great offence to that comment.~"** Raiba growled at him, then smirking he grumbled one last sentence with great amounts of malice in his voice. **"~I don't think so well of you either~".**

Orochimaru jumped back to avoid the wave of energy shot at him. Panicked his mind raced trying to figure out what just happened. _'Something isn't right she was dieing just a second ago. Where did she get all of that power? And did her voice just change?'_ Those were just some of the questions he was asking himself. Smiling to himself Raiba showed his teeth as he held up a piece of what looked like twisted scrap metal.

**"~And you didn't even notice, how pathetic is that.~"** Raiba grinned at him as the comment rung in Orochimaru's head. He looked at the stub that used to be his sword.

"H-how did you?"

**"~Well that trick was the easiest thing I could-ACK!~"** Raiba fell on his knees as he started coughing up blood. _**'Damn, her body won't last much longer with the wound and my over powering energy... What do I do?'**_ Raiba started to panic, thinking quickly he made up a quick plan. _**'Looks like I'm going to have to use a teleportation spell on him.'**_

Raiba stood in a strange stance holding Hikari's right fist straight at Orochimaru palm outwardly. **"~Paralysis teleport~"** He said quietly then opened Hikari's fist. **"~Part 1, restrain.~"** He finished saying as small orb of pure energy condenced as 15 beams of light snaked out of the orb ensnaring Orochimaru in the tangle before he could even blink. He than took the other fist so it mirrored the other. **"Part 2, seal."** Than opening the other fist sending a blast of energy strait at the point that all the tangle connected. That caused Orochimaru to be lifted in the air whilst the golden strands of energy gained red markings. **"Part 3, banish."** He said as he rotated the palms counter clockwise. Sending a small wisp of light to zigzag and land directly on the crystal seal spot. the last energy seal was in place, and Orochimaru got teleported all the way to the far side of the land of waves.

**"~There, that should hold him for a while... Now to treat... Her... Wounds~"** He was gasping saying that as he collapsed on the ground to weak to move.** "~Damn... I'm... To... Late.~"** He himself passed out be for he had a chance to heal her, and it was to late anyway for her body was beyond the critical level and there was no return.

A sharp wave of explosive energy from an aftershock explosion from the initial explosion that shattered the time crystal, passed through as Hikari's soul was separating from her body. It caused her soul to travel the time/space stream and fated to end up in another dimension, and to lose her memory.

* * *

Hikari's eyes opened for a slight minute as she witnessed herself traveling through a black tunnel-like place, with white lights whizzing past her. 'Where am I?' She thought to herself.

**"You are traveling through the time/space portal." **Raiba's voice seemed to come out of nowhere.

'Who said that? I, I recognize the voice, but I don't remember...' Hikari began to panic turning her head around to find the source of the voice.

**"I am... Someone who you will learn about later, for now call me your protector."** Raiba drearily said. Saddened by the fact that Hikari's memory was almost completely gone. **"Listen here, where we are going is called the soul society. More specifically the Rukon district."**

"why am I... why are we going there?"

**"I don't have time to explain now, but I will when you are ready for it. for now just rest and figure out a way to become stronger, much stronger. than and only than will I explain everything."** Raiba said with a matter-o-factly kind of manner

"o-okay than." Hikari said a little bit nervously

Raiba sighed and appeared in front of her in his human form and rubbed her head lightly **"there's no need to worry about it, everything will be fine"** he said with a light smile, than as quickly as he appeared he was gone again. Hikari passed out again soon after.

* * *

sorry about the cliff hanger i got lazy when i was righting this if you see any problems in gamer or spelling (other than capitalizing) please notify me please :)


End file.
